The invention relates to capsules or containers for preparing beverages in automatic dispensing machines, in particular it relates to a sealed single-dose and disposable capsule containing an initial percolatable or soluble or infusion or freeze-dried or dehydrated or concentrated product that is able to make a foodstuff final product, for example a beverage by interacting with pressurised fluid, typically water or milk.